


Voyd & Violet - Young Girl

by Talyesin



Series: Voyd & Violet [9]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Romance, Post-Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018), Sixties Music, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: Violet gets Voyd a gift





	Voyd & Violet - Young Girl

“Hi Karen!” a Dash-shaped blur announced as the front door opened after school. Having controlled himself the entire day, Dash needed to cut loose with some speed. The next hour or so, Karen knew, would be filled with things suddenly happening without warning - doors opening and closing, dirty cups and plates appearing in the sink, food disappearing from the fridge - until he’d burned off enough energy to focus on his homework.

A few seconds later Violet walked through the front door. Karen would be lying if she said her heart didn’t warm at the sight of her friend - just a friend, she reminded herself, a best friend even - so she calmly lied to herself. The lie couldn’t stop her from returning Violet’s beautiful smile, though. Violet kicked off her school shoes and came to Karen in the kitchen.

“Hey baby,” Violet said quietly. She’d been calling Karen that ever since Karen’s injury, whenever they were alone together. The headaches had gone away after a couple of weeks. The pet name hadn’t.

Nor had the expected response. “Hi angel. How was school?” Far better to indulge in cute pet names than endure Violet’s pouty face. 

But the look of pride? Joy? Something Karen couldn’t quite name, anyway - The look that came over Violet’s face whenever Karen called her ‘angel’ did funny things to Karen's heart and mind, leaving butterflies in her tummy. She didn’t know what to think about it, so she didn’t.

“Okay I guess,” Violet answered, leaning into Karen to kiss her cheek. Karen felt herself blush a little but it was just an innocent little kiss between best friends so she didn’t see the harm in it. 

Violet went to the dining room and tossed her schoolbag onto her chair, then reached under and pulled out the high-heeled shoes she’d borrowed from her mother, the two-inch pumps she’d been practicing with since proving she’d mastered the one inch kitten heels she’d started on. Violet was determined to wear three-inch heels at her sweet sixteen party, and had been practicing every waking moment she wasn’t in school.

She steadied herself, shoulders back and chin up, then walked back to the kitchen. Though if Karen thought about it, walked wasn’t quite the right word. Sashayed, maybe, or strode; some word that meant a definite confidence and certain amount of swishing as she walked. Violet’s skirt swayed as she practiced, hand on hips, slowly at first but with growing confidence.

The sway of Violet's skirt and ponytail was exaggerated by the cautious steps she took in the high heels, one foot in front of the other, like she was walking a tightrope. Shoulders back, back arched, hands on hips - all drew attention to aspects of Violet's physique that Karen would rather not think about, so she didn't. Really. At all. Eventually she realized she was staring and turned her head to let a fall of teal hair hide her face.

"Oh uh," Karen said, waiting for the warmth in her face to subside. "A package came for you in the mail."

"Really?" Violet said, turning a little too suddenly. She awkwardly recovered from nearly tripping, grabbing onto a chair to keep her balance. "Where?"

"In the living room."

Violet carefully but quickly walked into the living room, managed to keep from tripping, found the rather large package wrapped in brown paper and addressed to her, and sat down to open it.

"Oh my gosh it came! Finally!"

"What is it?" Karen called from the kitchen. When Violet didn't answer right away, Karen looked up from what she was doing and found Violet standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding the package tight, a wide, excited grin on her face.

"What are you-?" Karen began, only to be interrupted by Violet handing the package to her.

"It's for you," Violet said. "Open it."

Karen looked down at the package and saw the box had come from R.J. Nickel's in Municiberg. "Vi, what is going on?"

Violet shoved the package into Karen's hands. "Baby, open it!" she pleaded.

"Okay, fine, I'm opening it!"

Inside was a dress. No, it was THE dress, the one she and Violet had found at Nickel's, the sleeveless, short-skirted teal dress that had been perfect for Karen.

"Violet, how did-?"

"I called the store that day after we got home and told them to put it on lay-away and I've been sending them money from my allowance and some of my savings because you had to have this dress because it's just too perfect," Violet said, pulling the dress from the box and holding it up against Karen's shoulders.

"Violet, this is much too expensive! I can't let you spend your money on me this way!"

"There's no 'let' involved, baby," Violet said, one eyebrow raised. "It's bought and paid for and it's yours. I wanted you to have it. To wear. At my sweet sixteen party."

"Vi... Angel, this is very sweet, but..."

"Please?" Violet asked, eyes wide and lower lip just beginning to jut out a little. "For me?"

Karen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, but stop it with the look."

"What look?" Violet asked, suddenly all innocent eyes and triumphant smile.

"Oh please," Karen laughed. Violet hugged her, hard, so suddenly that Karen was thrown off guard, wrapping her arms around her to steady herself.

And realized she and Violet were almost the same height, because of the high heels. And standing very, very close together. And Violet was so, so happy.

They shared a look that lasted forever and was over in a blink. Violet closed her eyes and smiled softly, blushing. Karen felt herself blushing as well, and stepped away from the hug.

"Thank you for the dress," she said quietly. Violet looked at her through long black eyelashes and nodded.

"You're very welcome, baby," Violet answered, backing away, not wanting to break eye contact. "You're going to look so good at my party."

Karen grinned and blushed again, rolling her eyes. "Stop, you're embarrassing me."

Violet shook her head. "I'll never stop being proud of how amazing you are."

Karen didn't think it was possible to blush even more than she already was, but apparently she was wrong about that. "I should put this away," she said, folding the dress over one arm.

"I'll be in my room," Violet answered, turning to go, and looked over her shoulder."You know. If you want me."

Karen's heart suddenly began racing, and there didn't seem to be enough air in the room. "Okay," she managed to say.

Karen took the dress to her room, which was mercifully nowhere near Violet's. She closed her door, behind which hung her full-length mirror, and held the dress up against herself. Violet was right, it would look amazing. Or rather, she would look amazing in it, and the thought of looking amazing at Violet's party, for Violet, with Violet, made Karen's heart race again. She felt lightheaded and sat on the edge of her bed, willing herself to think of something other than how Violet looked, how Violet felt in her arms...

She reached over her bed to her clock radio and turned it on, hoping the music would distract her.

"Young girl, get outta my mind," Gary Puckett sang. "My love for you is way outta line!"

Karen turned the radio off and buried her face in her pillow.


End file.
